


И я уйду

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c.
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Они выходят после каторги на поселение – и собираются жить; но это оказывается нелегко, а дожить до амнистии — и не всем возможно…Фильм «Нет чужой земли» о жизни братьев Бестужевых и Константина Торсона на поселении в Селенгинске был снят непосредственно на месте событий, вы видите в нем те же пейзажи, что видели герои этой истории.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	И я уйду

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждение:** подразумевается смерть персонажа; качество изображения напоминает вам, что это фильм 1990 года выпуска, снятый далеко от столиц  
>  **Исходники:** треки «И я уйду» (А. Маноцков, сл. Х.Р. Хименеса); Y. Tiersen «Mother's Journey» (музыка к фильму «Гудбай, Ленин!» (2003); видеоряд «Нет чужой земли» (1990)  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 03:54; 21,2МБ  
>  **Размещение:** с указанием команды, а после деанона – автора

  


[И я уйду](https://vimeo.com/508591980) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
